A Childe Shall Lead Them
by swords-n-spikes
Summary: complete & revised. mid season 6. someone from Spike's past comes back to bring him back to the evil side. B/S
1. chapter 1

Title: And A Childe Shall Lead Them  
  
Author: swords-n-spikes  
  
Rating: PG-13, for now  
  
Spoilers: Post- Hell's Bells  
  
Pairings: Duh! B/S  
  
Summary: Someone Spike knows, whom he hasn't seen in forever, comes to Sunnydale. Nothing good can come of it.  
  
Disclaimer: BTVS is all Joss', but ya know what they say, "share & share alike."  
  
Distribution: Cool! Just let me know where.  
  
This is my first fanfic. Play nice please!  
  
  
  
The sign read "Sunnydale." This looks like a nice place," a young, blonde woman said aloud, looking around in the darkness of night, trying to find a place to rest and eat. "The vibes from this place are bloody brilliant!" she exclaimed in her British accent as she continued to walk down the road. As she passed a cemetery, she stopped and turned around, hearing a loud noise coming from somewhere inside. As she got closer she recognized a familiar scent. Her lips curved upward as she recognized it. "Daddy! Bloody hell, it's been a long time." She continued to walk toward the sounds and smells, smiling the entire way.  
  
As she rounded the corner, she saw a petite blonde shoving a stake into the heart of a vampire. As she pulled it out, the vamp dusted. She quickly brushed the dust off her clothes and staked two more vamps. The Brit watched as the slayer dusted the last vamp; she turned toward the Brits hiding place and called, "I know you're their vampire. Stop hiding and come out and fight!"  
  
The blonde vamp came out, looking for the owner of the scent. Her eyes opened wide when she realized that it was coming from this Slayer.  
  
"Haven't seen you around before. so let me introduce myself before you die, again. My name is Buffy."  
  
"The vampire slayer," the vamp interrupted. "Yes, I saw you dust those weakling vampires. Not very impressive." She walked closer, keeping one eye on the stake in Buffy's hand and the other on the girl herself. "How rude of me," she said with a start, "I know who you are, but you don't know me. I'm Lexa and I really don' feel like killing you right now. I'm actually looking for someone, a vamp actually. Names Spike. You know him?" Lexa smiled, knowing full well just how aquatinted they were.  
  
Buffy was startled by the smiling vamp. Why would she be looking for Spike? Spike! She did not want to think about him. Since the non-wedding Buffy had been thinking more and more about him, and that was definitely bad!  
  
"Yeh, I know him," she sighed and started walking toward his crypt, wondering who this chick vamp was -and why the hell does she wanna see Spike?-she wondered, her mind involuntarily wondered to the bleached blond. She started smiling as she remembered how well she knew him. --Bad Buffy-- she said to herself, frowning. --Stop thinking about the bad blond with the sexy body and the big--. "Augh!" she cried aloud in frustration.  
  
"What's wrong Buffy?" Lexa asked, smiling. "Trip?" Buffy glared at her and kept walking. --Whatever Spike's done to her is brilliant! Bloody brilliant! The first two slayers he killed he just drained them. But somehow this one's different, special, in need of something a bit more drastic-- Lexa looked Buffy over as they slowly walked further into the graveyard. She could see the power and spirit emulating off of the slayer. She could also see the different emotions playing around inside her head and heart. Brilliant, Spike, incredible! --But then, Daddy always did know what's best-- She could tell that this slayer couldn't just be killed; she needed to be brought down, humiliated. Lexa laughed to herself as she tried to figure out what Spike had in store for her. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Why'd we stop?" Lexa asked, suddenly realizing Buffy was standing silently in front of a crypt.  
  
"This is where Spike lives," Buffy said with virtually no emotion on her face. But Lexa could see the conflict going on inside her, and she was fascinated by it. This girl is totally and completely in love with you Spike! --Is that your plan? To turn her and have her take Dru's place?-she wondered.  
  
"Well?" Buffy asked, with her hand on the door, "are you coming or not?" Buffy was still trying to figure out why she was talking this vampire to see Spike. Any acquaintance of Spike's should be dead and dusted. But, for some reason Buffy's curiosity overcame her slayer sensibilities and here she was, taking this blood-sucking fiend to her lover, that is ex- lover, knowing full well that no good could come of it.  
  
"I'm coming," Lexa replied, turning around and walked into Spike's house, behind the slayer. She could hardly wait to see Spike, to hear all about his adventures and how he ruled this town, and the slayer's heart.  
  
"I knew you couldn't stay away for long Slayer," Spike's sexy voice called up. Buffy descended into his crypt, trying to hide her fluctuating emotions. She hadn't been back here since she'd broken it off completely with Spike and for some reason she was nervous.  
  
Buffy glanced back at Lexa, trying to figure her out. She wasn't sure who she was or what she wanted with Spike, but there was on thing that Buffy did know, and that was that Lexa could somehow smell Spike on her, even though it'd been a while since they'd been together. What had it been, one week? God it felt like so much more! For some reason, the way the vamp kept looking at her made Buffy very uncomfortable, like she knew something about her. Buffy couldn't figure it out. But there was also something familiar in the mannerism of Lexa, but she couldn't, or didn't want to, place her finger on it.  
  
Lexa hesitated as Buffy reached the bottom. When Spike saw Buffy's face he immediately ran up to her. "Is something wrong Pet? Is Nibblet alright?"  
  
"No, Dawn's fine. It's just that." Buffy stopped. She didn't really know what to say. But it didn't matter. Lexa walked down the rest of the stairs, causing Spike to take notice of her. He looked up and stepped back in surprise. "Alexandra! Bloody hell! What are you doing here?" he looked back at Buffy and asked, "She didn't hurt you did she?"  
  
"No, she." Lexa interrupted her.  
  
"Daddy! Is that anyway to greet your favorite childe? And by the way, it's Lexa now." She stopped talking, a huge grin appeared on her face as Buffy's eyes widened in realization.  
  
"God Spike! How the hell big is your family?" she asked in annoyance.  
  
"Just to her, I think," Spike said, not liking the look Lexa was giving her.  
  
"Just to me! I have found anybody yet worthy of continuing the Master's line. Now, Buffy, be a good little slayer and let Daddy and me get reacquainted."  
  
Buffy had been in Slayer mode ever since Lexa's declaration and for some reason didn't feel comfortable leaving Spike alone with her. She glanced over at Spike to see if he wanted or needed her to stay.  
  
"Be seein' ya Slayer!" Spike said with a cocky grin on his face. Buffy sighed and turned around, but not before catching a look in Spike's eye. She paused briefly to try and decipher it, but then continued out of the crypt. But instead of leaving she put her ear up to the door to listen to what Spike and Lexa were going to say.  
  
"So, Spike, nice place. A little BBQ but." Spike stopped her before she could finish.  
  
"Lexa is it?" Spike asked as he took out a smoke and lit it. "What bring my precious childe out of her beloved England?"  
  
"Bugger off old man. I wasn't bloody well looking for you. I just needed a change of scenery and felt drawn by the power culminating here. I should've known the big bad would be residing at a hellmouth. Besides, the last I heard of ya was three damn years ago after Dru dumped ya for some demon poof. But then the little Trollop always did leave you for some poof, didn't she?"  
  
Both Spike and Buffy cringed at the mention of Angelus.  
  
Spike just stared at her. At first he didn't remember her being so bitchy and evil, but as he thought back he saw that she was just as annoying then as now. That's one of the reasons he created her, she was so much like him. It's just that before he was part of the evil, now he couldn't do a damn thing thanks to the sodden' chip in his head.  
  
"So, Spike," Lexa called, waking him from his thoughts. "Are you going to ask me to sit down?"  
  
She smiled as he waved his hand around, telling her she was free to make her self at home in the rubble, for now anyway.  
  
"What the hell happened here anyway Spike? Buffy try to light you on fire as you were shaggin' her?" Lexa was surprised and perplexed as she saw pain and sadness dance across his face. Both emotions were brief, but she saw them. "So," she asked again.  
  
Spike lit another smoke and told her about the eggs and Captain Cardboard and how Buffy blew up the eggs.  
  
"Why'd you have those eggs?" she ridiculed. "Even you aren't stupid enough to mess with those creatures."  
  
"I didn't bloody well know that the eggs would hatch if I didn't keep them frozen. And if I had known what kind of eggs they were I sure as hell wouldn't've been watching them." He stopped for a moment, lit his third smoke, and then continued. "The funny thing is, I don't even know who had me watch them. I just thought that I'd make some easy money; maybe let Buffy have a little break from the DMP. Of course Buffy didn't hear my side of the story. To her it was just me being me. The kicker of this whole sodden' story is that that night was the only night I had them. If the good captain Finn had come the day before or the day after I'd still be in Buffy's good graces."  
  
Lexa stopped Spike from going on. "No Daddy, you'd be dead.er. Those things would've hatched and you would've been first on the menu." Spike wasn't really listening to her anymore and she realized something else. --Daddy's fallen for the bloody Slayer. He's gotten all soft and poofy, like dear old granddaddy-- It would've been hilarious if it weren't so sad. Suddenly Lexa knew why she was here, to get Spike back on the path of evil, where he belonged.  
  
When Buffy heard what Spike had said she quickly left. While listening to Spike's side of the story she had come to the conclusion that it had to be more than just coincidence that Riley had been here for the one night Spike had those eggs. Somehow he had been involved with the whole thing. She was gonna ask Willow to help her find out once and for all the truth about it. And she knew that she had to find out now. 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Willow, Willow! Are you home?" Buffy called out as she ran into the house.  
  
"Buffy, what's wrong? Is it Dawnie? Is she all right?" Willow asked, looking at Buffy's worried eyes.  
  
"No, Dawn's ok," Buffy said, sitting down and catching her breath. "Do you still have Riley's email address?"  
  
"Yes, why? You haven't really talked about him since he left the other week." Willow was concerned for her best friend, and a little curious as well.  
  
Buffy thought for a moment. --What am I going to tell her? The truth?! Well, why not. It'll be easier. Besides, I'm so tired of keeping this to myself--.  
  
"Buffy? Are you ok?" Willow looked at her with concern.  
  
"Oh, Will, I'm fine. Just thinkin about your question." She laughed a little as Willow gave her a weird look. "I guess I'll just tell you the truth." She stopped and took a deep breath. Then she began to tell her about the eggs, Spike, and went over what she had overheard between Spike and Lexa, leaving out the details about her and Spike's relationship.  
  
When she was finished Willow asked her, "So basically, you want me to write and ask Riley if he's the one who gave Spike those eggs! Buff, I really don't think that he's just going to come out and admit it."  
  
"No, I want you to ask him who his informant was. Before I came here I went to all the informants I know of, even ones that Riley doesn't know of, and none of them knew anything about Riley or the eggs. I know that some of them could be lying, but I think that I was very persuasive in my questioning technique," she added with a malicious grin.  
  
"Well, what do you want me to do? Make up some story about needing the name of his informant for a big demony monster that's on the loose?"  
  
"Yes, exactly! Would you please Will? I need to know for sure whether or not Spike is innocent." Buffy smiled as Willow headed over to the computer.  
  
"You know Buffy," Willow began, "I really think that you should believe Spike. Riley has betrayed you before; Spike has yet to do so. And, he's been here to protect Dawn, and if absolutely necessary, the rest of us too, even Xander. Plus," she whispered, "he really does love you."  
  
"What was that Will. I didn't hear the last thing you said."  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. I'll send Riley that e-mail, but I really think that you need to trust Spike."  
  
"Will," Buffy started with a grin on her face.  
  
"Yea?" she asked, seeing the curious look on her face.  
  
"Did you just hear what you said?" her smile turning to laughter.  
  
"What?!" she asked, thinking about her last comments. "Oh my God! I just said that we should trust Spike, or as Xander so lovingly calls him 'Peroxide boy'. Maybe this whole abstinence from magic is having a weird side effect." Both girls were laughing hysterically by now. It felt good, like old times, before Buffy's death.  
  
Suddenly, Buffy stopped, remembering that she'd left Spike alone with the British bitch and she reminded Buffy way to much of the old Spike, before he started fighting on her side. She wasn't certain what to think of this family reunion.  
  
"Buffy, what's wrong?" Willow asked, concerned about her best friend.  
  
Nothing Will." She looked outside; it was almost dawn and she had to work an early shift at the DMP and needed to get a few hours sleep first. Spike was a big boy; he could take care of himself. Hopefully he wouldn't do anything too stupid before tonight.  
  
"I'm going to bed. See ya later." She walked up the stairs then turned around, "will you take Dawn to school later?"  
  
"Sure Buffy. Sleep well, and don't worry about Riley, I'll take care of it." Willow turned around and headed back to her computer to e-mail Riley. She smiled as she thought of the reason for the e-mail, "Buffy needs to vindicate, and believe, Spike," she said aloud. Then she thought about the story she'd just heard. --I know Buffy left stuff out, like everything that dealt with her and Spike. But it doesn't matter; I know that no amount of denial is going to keep them two apart. Despite the whole undead thing Spike had going for him, he really is ok. He loves Buffy and Dawn and would die for them, and he didn't have a soul to lose. Besides, I just like Spike better than Angel. He's a lot more fun and interesting, and a lot less broody!-  
  
She smiled to herself, hit 'SEND', and went upstairs to get Dawn up for school. 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Come on Spike! I don't want to stay in this bloody crypt all day," Lexa whined.  
  
"Bugger off Lexa," Spike replied as he lit up yet another smoke. He hadn't smoked this much since Buffy had died.  
  
"Please Spikey. It's sooo boring here! How can you live with all these sodden humans! You've gotten soft, like our favorite poofy grandsire!" Spike looked at her curiously, wondering just how much she knew about Angelus.  
  
Lexa looked over at Spike. Seeing his curiosity laughed. "Why don't you just ask me if you're so curious?"  
  
Spike looked at her and realized that if he could just get her to keep talking she wouldn't leave.  
  
"Daddy, getting deaf in your old age?" She laughed loudly and Spike bristled, annoyed that he just couldn't seem to catch a break in his unlife, whether it dealt with is love life or his twisted family life.  
  
"What do you want, 'Alexandra'!" he asked through his teeth.  
  
She frowned a little as he said her full name then answered. "I said, 'let's go and get out of here; then I'll tell you all'." She smile as her sire thought, not wanting to leave yet not wanting to stay alone with her all day in the crypt.  
  
Finally, his curiosity won out. "Fine!" He grabbed his duster and lighter then turned to Lexa and yelled, "Let's go!"  
  
Lexa jumped up and giggled, happy to be leaving the debris-ridden crypt that smelled way too much like the slayer.  
  
Spike stalked out of the crypt into the night which was quickly becoming day. Lexa followed, skipping, but very much on the alert for anything that threatened her. They quickly made their way to the mansion the Peaches had stayed in during his brief stint as Angelus in good ol' Sunnyhell.  
  
Spike walked in and in no uncertain terms told Lexa to "leave him the bloody hell alone," forgetting about his curiosity. She happily complied, already working on her plan to bring back 'Spike, the Master Vampire'. She was also hungry, so she looked around until she found a sewer tunnel and headed out, hoping to find some live food, and some dead friends.  
  
---------- ---------- ------------- ------------ ------------ ----------- -- ---------------  
  
"Buffy, just the worker I wanted to see." Buffy turned around to see what management wanted her to do now. She was led into the office before the reason for her being called was given.  
  
"You've been working hard, despite a few isolated incidents, so I've decided to give you a raise." Buffy smiled and was about to thank her, but she held up her hand to ask Buffy to wait. "The raise won't be much, but if you say yes to my next question it'll be a little bit more."  
  
Buffy waited, wondering what she was going to be saying 'yes' to.  
  
"I would like to make you an assistant manager. It means more responsibility and less free time, but I'm hoping you can handle it.  
  
"Wow! This is so great!" Buffy exclaimed. Then she sobered a little. "You do realize, though, that I'm taking care of my sister and I can't miss spending time with her. I already spend too little time with her as it is." As much as she wanted the raise and the promotion, she was more concerned about her family. She was finally feeling ready to deal with them, and get on with her life. Besides, she really wanted to spend more time with them. She missed the old days of laughing and having fun. She couldn't give up the chance to make things better, even if it meant turning down this opportunity.  
  
"Whoa! Buffy! Hold on. Don't say 'no' until I tell you the details, 'kay'?" She smiled as Buffy sat down. "Good. Now, I know that you're your sister's caregiver, that's why I thought that you might like to be opening manager. You'd miss sending her off to school, but you'd be done in plenty of time to pick her up and enjoy the afternoon with her. You'd have to learn breakfast, but that's not a big deal, and you'd have the weekends off." She stopped and looked at Buffy. Seeing the interest and excitement in her eyes, she continued. "Sooo, what'd ya think?"  
  
"That would be so great! But do you think that I could talk it over with Dawn and my friends. 'Cause I'll need to figure out how to get Dawn to school. And besides, there's other things I'd need to take care of as well."  
  
"Sure Buffy. I must say I'm really surprised at your commitment and level of maturity. You've taken on a lot of responsibility for one so young. I'm impressed." She stopped talking and walked around the desk to stand in front of Buffy. "Look," she began again, "today's pretty slow. Why don't you take the rest of the day off and ask your family about it and give me an answer tomorrow."  
  
"Really?!" Buffy asked anxiously, jumping out of her she jumped out of her chair.  
  
"Yes, really!" she laughed as she saw blonde hair fly out the door.  
  
"Thanks!" Buffy yelled back as she grabbed her stuff and headed home. 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Lexa turned another corner of the sewers, eyes glowing in the dark as she finally found what she had been searching for all day. She opened the door in front of her, put aside her demon face, and sauntered into a room full of sleeping vamps. As the door slammed shut the sleepy demons instantly awoke.  
  
"Look at all you bloody wankers," Lexa yelled. "You're all lazing about when your sorry population is quickly diminishing." The blonde vamp seductively walked up to the apparent leader of the pathetic group. Lexa stopped right in front of his demon face and she ran her fingers sensually over his ridges. He tried to back away, frightened at the immense power emanating from her, yet at the same time trying to get closer for the same reason.  
  
"Scared of me luv?" she laughed. She moved away from him and looked around at the other twenty or thirty vamps in the room. "Relax, you stupid poofs. I'm not going to hurt you, yet. I am here, however, to help you." She'd been circling the room, looking at all those present, sizing them up to see who would be most useful for whatever needs she had. She then walked back over to the vamp temporarily in charge and pushed him hard. He went flying backwards into the wall, barely missing a piece of wood sticking out, and fell to the floor unconscious. She then turned around and addressed the rest of the coven. "You need a real leader, someone who can help you kill the Slayer. I can do it. I know her weaknesses and I'm not bloody well afraid to exploit them like the rest of you pansies. In return for my help in her demise, you will help me get my Daddy back. He'll become the Master vamp that he is and together we'll create a new bloody, chaotic order and we'll rule the hellmouth, and the world, together."  
  
By this time Lexa's demon had taken over, her yellow eyes were glowing, staring into the eyes of each vamp, daring any of them to challenge her. "Any of you losers interested?" They all quickly agreed, excited about the prospect of killing the Slayer and ruling the hellmouth again.  
  
"Excellent! Here's the plan." She explained everything, every detail, setting each vampire up with certain tasks. They all followed her orders without question, and quickly left to accomplished their assigned tasks. Lexa looked around, pleased at how quickly and smoothly everything was going. Everything and everyone was organized and able to perform the tasks set before them.  
  
She smiled sadistically remembering all that she'd done over the last one hundred years to gain her incredible mind control and hypnotic skills. She'd studied with some of the oldest and greatest vampires to learn how to project her power over to others. She was very strong and powerful for someone as young as her. She had learned well and used her powers very cautiously, she didn't even let Spike know the amount of power she had. The only problem was that no matter how much strength and learning she got, Spike would always be more powerful. She didn't know how or why, but years ago a seer had told her that she would never be as great as Spike was unless he joined her again. The seer also told her never to grow too proud of her powers; for the day she did, she would be destroyed. Lexa grinned, her tongue sliding over her fangs as she remembered the tasty treat she had after hearing such bad news. 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Buffy, you're home early. Are you all right?" Willow asked, concerned for her best friend.  
  
"I'm fine Will. Slow day today. Got a raise, and a promotion if I can work everything out." The blonde Slayer said this all monotone while her eyes sparkled and a huge smile appeared on her face. She was having a great day. She could only hope that it would get better.  
  
"That's great Buff! I'm glad you're doing so well, and that you're happy. It's sooo good to see you really smile again," the ex-witch said, smiling at her friend's good fortune. "By the way," she added, "I got an answer back from Riley. He gave me the names of some of our favorite informants, who all happened to be out of town the week he was here. He also gave me the name of one of the informants you 'accidentally' killed soon after he left, you know, the one that lead you into that trap that nearly killed Xander? Well, Riley said that he was currently residing in Mexico, weird, huh!" Willow looked at Buffy, unsure what her reaction would be to this news. "I guess that means that Spike was telling you the truth, like he pretty much always does now." She paused then started to talk again, but Buffy stopped her.  
  
"Dammit! I just wanted my life to feel normal again! You know, 'humans good, demons bad.' But I guess that's never going to happen for me, is it? The world will never be black and white for me like the Council tried to teach me to believe." Buffy sat down and thought about her next move. --I should go and apologize to him. I owe him that much-- She stopped thinking for a moment and remembered everything Spike had done for Dawn, her friends. and her. --Whether or not you want to admit it Buffy-- she said to herself --you need him. And you really need to stop pretending that you don't love him, because, dammit, you do!--  
  
Suddenly she realized Willow was talking to her. "Buffy, I want you to know something. I want you to know that you can tell me anything. I'll not get all judgmenty or anything. After what I've done, I've no right to anyway." The red head smiled and shrugged her shoulders sheepishly, hoping that this might bridge their communication gap and that maybe soon she and Buffy could be friends like they were before she died.  
  
At first Buffy said nothing, but then decided that if she really wanted to start living again she needed to start trusting her friends again and tell them the truth about her feelings for Spike. So she did. She told Willow all about her relationship with Spike. About their intense love making, about her nearly beating him to death without him lifting one finger in defense, and about what she said to him after Riley left. "And I broke it off saying 'I'm sorry. William'." She finished her story with tears in her eyes. "Oh my god Willow, you should've seen his eyes. I could see his heart break. I almost took it all back, but couldn't. I believed that this was for the best. How could I have been so wrong, so hurtful to the one man that's never left me, no matter how much of a bitch I was to him, no matter how much I denied my love for him. He's been so good to all of us, and I hurt him so bad." She stopped for a moment to take a breath and see what Willow was thinking. A small smile had formed on Willow's lips. Encouraged she continued. "The problem is that I don't know if he'll even forgive me now, especially now that his childe's come back to rekindle family pride." After that, Buffy stopped talking and tried to think of a way to ask for Spike's forgiveness.  
  
Willow had been sitting and listening to Buffy the whole time, not really surprised at anything Buffy had just told her, except about the beating, not what Spike did, but that Buffy did it. She didn't realize just how hurt Buffy had been. It made Willow want to cry, knowing that much of Buffy's pain and stress was her fault.  
  
From listening to Buffy, she had also heard something that she hadn't said, something Willow had suspected before, that despite her best efforts, the vampire slayer was again in love with a vampire. The difference with this vamp was that he didn't have a soul and that was why Buffy, and everyone else, save Dawn, and had such a difficult time excepting him. Yet Willow believed that Spike loved Buffy, and even the rest of the Scoobies, more than Angel ever could, and because of this she was happy for her best friend. Happy that she had found someone who fit her personality and wasn't afraid to take everything Buffy could give him, and give it right back.  
  
"It'll be all right Buffy. I think that Spike will always forgive you. He loves you, and I think that you love him too." She smiled when Buffy didn't deny it. They sat and talked for a while longer, getting to know each other all over again. 


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Three o'clock rolled around and Willow went out to get Dawn from school while Buffy finished baking some cookies she had decided to surprise Dawn with. So far they had actually come out good. Tonight when she went to visit Spike she was going to bring some with her, soft of like a peace offering.  
  
"What's that smell?" Dawn asked, sniffing the air as she walked into the house.  
  
"I made you some cookies. I thought you might like something special and homemade." Buffy smiled as Dawn tentatively picked up a cookie covered with chocolate chips. "They taste really good, Dawnie. I took my time and actually followed the directions. And I was patient!" Buffy smiled as Dawn looked at her in surprise. She laughed and said, "Go ahead, Dawnie. I promise they're good and chocolaty." She grinned as Dawn laughed and stuffed a cookie in her mouth.  
  
"Mmmmm! These are really good!" she said with her mouth full. She grabbed a couple more and went to the living room to watch TV. "Hey Buffy! What are you doing home? I thought you worked til 6."  
  
"It was slow, so I got to leave early. Plus, I got some really great news. I got a raise and a promotion, assistant manager, opening. Whatcha think?"  
  
"So you'll be opening and then be home before I get back from school. So we can hang out together?" he eyes danced with excitement at the thought of actually being able to see and chill with her sister everyday instead of never, like it had been for so long.  
  
Buffy saw the excitement and it transferred to her already happy state and nodded affirmatively to her not so little sister. "Really!" Dawn yelled as she ran up to give Buffy a hug. "Really!" Buffy answered back, finally excited about the prospect of living again.  
  
By the time nightfall had come Buffy, Dawn, Willow, and Xander had figured out how to work out Buffy's knew schedule. Willow and Xander would help Buffy out with the slaying, like old times. Spike would help too, even though he wasn't there for the meeting, they all knew he would. Tara said she would help watch Dawn, and of course, Dawn complained about everyone treated her like a baby. Finally, Buffy agreed to start training Dawn. After all they did live on the Hellmouth, and Dawn was the Key, she should know how to protect herself. Dawn was very excited about this, and so she stopped complaining.  
  
Buffy hadn't told anyone else about Spike yet, worried about what they'd think. Actually, she was more worried about what Xander would say, knowing how much he loved the bleached vamp. So she put it off til later.  
  
When it was time for Buffy to go slaying, all the cookies were gone. Fortunately, she had put a dozen or so away so she would have some to give to Spike.  
  
"Going slaying Buffster?" Xander asked, swallowing the last cookie.  
  
"Yup. I'm meeting up with Spike so why don't you go visit with Anya. See if you two can work things out. I know you both want to, so go! Everything's under control here."  
  
"I guess I should, though I'd rather go bother peroxide boy. See you kids later." Xander left and headed for Anya's place.  
  
"Go ahead Buff, I'll stay here with Dawn." Willow smiled and winked at Buffy as she headed out the door.  
  
"Later guys. I shouldn't be gone long. I'd like to spend some time with Dawn tonight so I'll see ya soon." She grinned and shut the door behind her.  
  
"She sure seems happy tonight," Dawn said. "It's nice to see her happy, to see her enjoying life again. I've missed her."  
  
"I know Dawnie. We all have," Willow said with a smile and a sigh. 


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"Were the hell is he?!" Buffy asked out loud as she left the cemetery. She'd just come from Spike's crypt and found it empty. In fact, she could tell that it'd been empty all day long, which meant that both Spike and his childe had left before sunrise this morning. "Dammit Spike! Where did you two go?" she yelled again. As she stepped onto the road she stopped to think and figure out where they might've gone.  
  
She continued again, walking in no particular direction, when her spider sense went off. Suddenly like a million vamps jumped out and surrounded her. It wasn't the number that surprised her, after all she was the slayer, she could still kick their ass; it was the fact that they seemed to actually be organized. It was a little freaky.  
  
They all ran to her at once. She pulled out her stakes and quickly dusted off the first two vamps to come in contact with them. As she staked two others, four vamps grabbed her arms and legs and started dragging her off.  
  
"What the hell! Get the fuck off of me!" Buffy struggled, kicking and screaming until something hit her on the back of her head and she blacked out.  
  
"Master, we've got her." The vamps brought the unconscious blonde slayer into the lair to present her to Lexa.  
  
"Excellent!" she said. "See, that wasn't to difficult. I don't know why everybody's found it so bloody hard to get the little bitch. Just send a bunch of vamps to fight her alone, so easy." She looked at the slayer, grabbing her short and pulling her head up to look at her face. She sneered at the helpless girl and threw her down. She then pointed to the other prisoner. "Chain her up next to Daddy," she said as she walked over to Spike. "Soon Daddy. Soon you will rejoin your kind. Soon you and I will be the master's of this world!"  
  
Buffy woke up soon after she had been chained up and was furious. "You guys are so dead when I get out of here!" she yelled.  
  
"I think not," Lexa said. She then pointed to a few of the vamps closest to Buffy and said, "I know that you guys would just love the chance to beat the Slayer to a bloody pulp, wouldn't you?" The vamps nodded their heads and crept closer to the enchained slayer, rubbing their hands together in excitement. "Very well then," Lexa said approvingly, "so long as you don't kill her, enjoy." With that three vamps began to beat her senseless, punching her in the face then the stomach. She felt as though ribs were cracking, although she knew that they weren't. She was now just beginning to understand the pain that Spike went through when he faced Glory, and how much pain she must've caused him through all the denials. She remembered the bruised eye he had had even after having a few days to heal. --How could he have taken so much pain from me and still love me so much?!-- she wondered. She didn't think long, however for after quite a few minutes of torture, the petite blonde passed out, bruised and bloodied.  
  
An hour passed before either Buffy or Spike woke up again, and when they did, it was at almost the exact time. Spike looked over at Buffy, worried, hoping that she was ok. He was horrified to see her face and body so bruised. He then looked at Lexa, remembering how he got here. --Stupid bitch! I can't believe I let my guard down. I can't believe I 'let' you surprise me like that! I should've known you were up to something--. He was just a bit brassed off at her and himself, hating the fact that he had let himself get taken and not being able to protect Buffy from even more pain.  
  
Right away he knew why he was here. She hoped to make him become the "big bad" again; and no doubt Buffy was here for him to prove himself. Yet he knew that whether or not it was by his hand, Buffy would be killed, her brutal beating was proof of that. He wasn't sure how he could get out of this.  
  
"Ah, Daddy. I see you've finally woken up, and the Slayer's awake too. Brilliant! Now we can begin." She turned toward her minions and ordered them to release Spike. "It's time that you become who you really are, a master vamp."  
  
Spike just stared at her, not knowing what to think. He decided to play along for the moment, try to see what exactly she had in mind. "Alexandra! Are you off your rocker! I can't do anything with this soddin chip in my head." knowing that Lexa wasn't aware that he could already hit Buffy.  
  
"That's not a problem and more Daddy," she said holding up a small, metal square. "I had the chip removed." Spike saw it and felt the back of his neck. His skin was already healing over the place it had been taken from. Buffy's eyes opened wide as she saw him turn around to look at her. She knew that he was no longer a harmless pain in the ass anymore. He had his bite back, and he had his childe encouraging him to become like her, like he used to be, and she was scared.  
  
She wanted to believe that he would stay with her, but she didn't deserve him, she didn't deserve his love and loyalty. Besides, he'd been good for nearly three years, denying his true nature, now he could be himself again. She was pretty sure he'd follow his true nature. He'd leave Dawn safe, she was sure of that. But after that, she didn't know.  
  
Spike could see everything Buffy was thinking in her eyes. He was thinking along the same lines, and he was a little upset at her lack of faith in him. He knew that he'd stay with Buffy. He loved her. But he couldn't let Lexa know that. The minute she thought she'd lost him, she would kill Buffy, and probably him too, so he continued to play along.  
  
"Sooo, I can bite people again? I can drink bloody humans again!"  
  
"That's right Daddy!" Lexa said, sliding her hand across Spike's back and shoulders. "And for your first meal in celebration of getting rid of you bloody clip, I give you, the Slayer." Taking that as their cue, the rest of the vampires in the room left, leaving only Lexa, Spike, and Buffy, who was waiting to die, again.  
  
"You've been with her for three years, unable to kill her, unable to drink from her. She was stronger than you, but no longer. Now you will overpower her, kill her, and retake your place in our family as the leader, the master, bring back bloody hell on earth, just like so many glorious years ago." Her eyes were glowing. She could feel his power building up. Her excitement grew, the power over stimulating her senses. Combined with the fear of the Slayer she felt as though she was on the verge of an orgasm. 


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9 Rating Change: R/NC-17  
  
Spike, feeling Lexa's excitement and smelling Buffy's fear, gave in and vamped out, walking towards his frightened slayer confidently, his body moving toward her possessively. Buffy looked straight into his eyes, hoping to see some semblance of the man she loved; but she only saw the demon. She quickly glanced over at Lexa. She was smiling and urging Spike on, happily awaiting the death of Buffy and the return of her beloved Daddy.  
  
Lexa talked again. "I know you've been out of touch with your demon side for awhile so I just thought I'd remind you to play with your food before you eat it." Spike looked back at her questioning, knowing full well that playing was more Angelus and Dru's gig than his. "She's eluded you, hurt you, and rejected you. She needs to be shown that she's no better than you. You need to not only drain her of her life, but also of her spirit."  
  
Buffy's eyes flew to Spike's, knowing exactly what Lexa wanted Spike to do to her. Her eyes searched his, scared of what she'd find. A brief look of sorrow passed over his face. It passed so quickly Buffy decided that she just imagined it. She closed her eyes as the demon's hand reached out to her, the hand that not so long ago showed her how much she was loved.  
  
Spike kissed her roughly, his hands quickly taking her clothes off. He was shocked at the amount of damage done to her body. There were black and purple bruises covering practically ever part of her body. She must be in so much pain he thought. And now I've got to cause her more or we're both dead. "I'm sorry Buffy," he whispered, not knowing if she had even heard him or not.  
  
As long as Lexa was watching he know that he couldn't take it easy on Buffy, and Buffy knew it too. She braced herself for the enormous amount of pain she was about to experience.  
  
Spike grabbed one breast with his hand, roughly pinching it while sucking on the other. He then moved his way down, fingering her, making her come. He then took his own clothes off, his pants uncomfortably tight. He thrust into her, hard, going in and out of her faster and faster, as if to get it over with as quickly as possible. But it didn't matter. Buffy was already bruised and beaten. Lexa was watching closely, never letting her eyes off of either of them. Buffy had hoped that somehow Spike would find a way out of this, but he didn't. She believed that he had given in to his demon; that he was the monster she'd always said he was.  
  
Yet, despite her fear and the pain coursing through her body, she arched toward his as they came closer to each other's climax. The pain and pleasure combined was unbearable, but somehow Buffy had managed to block it all out. She had closed her eyes and only saw and felt Spike, telling her that he loved her and was making love to her. And she was telling him that she loved him, that she had for along time, that she was a fool for not telling him sooner.  
  
Both Buffy and Spike screamed out each other's names as they climaxed, Spike's cold seed spilling into her hot womb as she nearly lost consciousness. A tear slipped down her cheek and she knew that next she would die. Softly, so softly that not even Spike should've been able to hear her, she said, "I forgive you Spike, and I love you."  
  
Lexa laughed as she saw the defeated slayer with tears falling down her face. Lexa's own body was turned on and dancing as she ready for the next and last step of Buffy's demise, and the re-initiation of Spike. Buffy opened her eyes and looked up. The physical and emotional pain was plain to see in her wet eyes. All she wanted was for it to end. Then Lexa's voice rang in her ears. "Look at your precious Slayer now Daddy. She's all bloodied up and worthless. She broke so easily." What Lexa didn't know was that Buffy wasn't broken; she just was trying to make it as easy for Spike as possible, to make up for all the tough times she'd given him. Somehow she still had some strength left. She wasn't going to give up until she had to.  
  
"It's time, Spike. Time to add her powers to yours. Time to kill your third slayer." Lexa's eyes shown brightly, an evil grin plastered on her demon face.  
  
Spike got up again and reached out to the women he loved. He tilted her head sideways, exposing her jugular. Oddly, he noticed, it wasn't pounding with fear. The Slayer was calm, not because she had a death wish, but because she loved him. He looked over at her. Her eyes were closed and he saw another tear slip down her cheek. He had heard her say that she loved him, and knew that this tear was for him, not her.  
  
He bent his head down, ready to sink his fangs into her. But just before he did he said something that surprised Buffy. He quietly asked her, "Do you trust me luv?"  
  
Last time he asked her that question she'd said "never!" This time, however, she carefully nodded yes, making it look like she was admitting defeat. She tilted her head a little more, to make it easier for him to get to the vein, giving him permission to drink. "I love you," he said quietly as his fangs bit through her soft skin, over the bites of the other three vampire bites, and began to drink the slayer's blood.  
  
"Welcome back, Master," Lexa said as she began to invite the other vamps back in to witness the slayer's death.  
  
What Lexa hadn't noticed was that earlier Spike had taken the keys that went to Buffy's chains. While Lexa was preoccupied with the other vamps he freed Buffy's hands and feet while trying to cause her as little pain and take as little blood as possible, she needed her strength to fight off all the vampires in the room.  
  
Even after she was freed he continued to drink giving her time to at least get partially covered. He reached beside him and grabbed a wooden stake that had fallen out of Buffy's clothes somewhere along the line and gave it to her. Then he slowly pulled away, neither of them really wanting to stop, but both knowing they had to kick a little demon ass.  
  
Before Lexa, or any of the other vamps, realized what was happening, Spike had kicked three vamps into a wall while Buffy dusted them. She found two more stakes and tossed them to him. He jabbed them both back into two unbeating hearts, effectively killing them. Soon Spike and Buffy were fighting back to back, kicking, hitting, and staking vamp after vamp very efficiently. They were both so busy they almost missed Lexa leaving the room. They finished off the remaining vamps, severely depleting their population in Sunnydale, and headed for the door.  
  
Her body was healing even faster than normal, as if knowing that she needed her strength right now. She stopped briefly and picked something up. " Pet, I hardly think this is the time to be cleaning up the bloody joint." Spike said exasperated.  
  
"Thought you might want to put some 'knickers' on before we headed out," Buffy grinned. "Although I certainly don't mind the view, I don't think I want anyone else to see you naked." She laughed and threw the pants at him. Spike grinned at her.  
  
As he put the pants on he started talking. "Bloody hell, Slayer, how can you act as if this has been just another day for you? Do you realize what the fuck happened?"  
  
"Later Spike. We'll talk about it later. Right now we have a dangerous vampire to kill." Buffy ran out the door with Spike right beside her. Spike was so busy trying to figure out where Lexa might've gone that he didn't notice how tense Buffy was, how she was barely holding everything in. But she was, and right now that's all that mattered. 


	10. chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
"Willow, it's been forever since Buffy left," Dawn said worried about her big sis. "Maybe we should go out and look for her," Dawn asked looking hopefully the recovering magic addict.  
  
"Dawnie, we need to stay here. You have school tomorrow. It's late; you should go to bed. You don't want Buffy to be upset at you for being late to school again."  
  
Dawn was about to protest when she suddenly had an idea and changed her mind. "All right, I'm going. But I'm not happy about it!" she pouted and ran upstairs. But instead of going to her room, she went into Buffy's room, climbed out the window, down the tree, and ran toward Spike's home.  
  
"She went upstairs way to easily," Willow said aloud. She quickly ran up the stairs to Dawn's room. "Dawnie, are you asleep all ready?" --Highly unlikely!-- she thought. When there was no answer she pushed the door open. When she saw the empty bed she ran into Buffy's room. She saw the open window and cursed. "Shit! Buffy is gonna kill me!" Willow went to the phone and called Tara.  
  
"What's wrong Willow?" Tara asked, concern in her voice.  
  
"Buffy's been gone for hours and Dawn just ran off to go find her. I'm really worried. Something's very wrong! I can feel it."  
  
"Me too, Will. Do you want me to go look for her?" she asked.  
  
"No, I'll go get her. But could you come over. In case Buffy comes home, I don't want her to worry."  
  
"Sure Will. I'll be right there." Tara hung up the phone, grabbed her keys, and jumped in her car. The closer she got to Buffy's the more worried she got.  
  
Willow paced the door, impatiently waiting for her ex-lover to get there. She had to find Dawn before something terrible happened to her.  
  
--------- ------------ ------------ ------------- -------------- ----------- ---- ----------  
  
"Spike!" Buffy yelled as the raced down the street toward her house.  
  
"Yea, luv?" he called back.  
  
"Why are we going to my house? Lexa won't be there. Hell, she doesn't even know where I live." Buffy paused for a moment. "Unless, 'someone' told her."  
  
He stopped walking a turned around. "Buffy, I'm hurt! Do you honestly think that I would tell my idiot childe where you and the Nibblet live? I would never put her life in danger. I gave you my word and I'll never go back on it. You should know that, especially after Glory, and the whole thing that we went through tonight. You finally said that you trust me."  
  
He stopped talking and started back down the road. He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Spike," Buffy began, turning him around so she could look at him. "I'm sorry. I do trust you! And I'm sorry I haven't told you the truth before, but I was scared. And I wigged out just now because I'm really scared, scared that something's gonna happen to Dawn; and this time I might not be able to save her." She didn't start to cry, but instead locked the tears inside her.  
  
Spike reached up and put his hand on her cheek. "Buffy, we'll get to Dawn before Lexa does, and when I find Lexa, I'll dust her myself."  
  
Buffy looked at him, not believing that he could kill his own childe, but could tell by the looked on his face that he was very serious, that when the time can, he would kill her. It reminded her of when Angel killed Darla to save her. That was one of the events that made her fall in love with him, that he was willing to kill his family for her. But for some reason Spike killing Lexa meant more to her than Angel dusting Darla. Suddenly she realized why. It's because he loves without a soul "His love is his soul!"  
  
"Glad you finally noticed," Spike said with a chuckle, knowing that she hadn't meant to be heard. But before she could respond he said, "Come on Slayer. Let's go save baby sis. We'll talk later, before and after an intense shagging session."  
  
Buffy glared at him as he quickly covered the rest of the distance to her house, wondering how, with everything that had just happened, she couldn't wait to have their "talk." 


	11. chapter 11

11  
  
"Thank God you're back! Buffy, Da.. What happened to your clothes?" Tara might've thought they had been sleeping together, except for the fact that Buffy's face and arms were covered with bruises that looked more like she'd been beaten then taking a tumble with Spike.  
  
Buffy and Spike looked at each other, actually embarrassed, but quickly got over it. "My evil childe decided to have a little fun before killing Buffy," Spike said.  
  
"We didn't have any opportunity to get away until Spike was draining me and her back was turned," Buffy added try to see if Dawn was around.  
  
"Oh." Tara wanted to ask more questions but knew that there were more important things to do.  
  
"Dawn's not here," she stated. Before either of them could interrupt, she added, "You'd been gone too long and she was worried. Willow didn't realize she sneaked out until it was too late. By the time she did realize it Dawn was long gone. Will called me and took off after her. I think they were headed for your crypt, Spike. I guess that's were Dawn figured Buffy'd be." Tara shrugged her shoulders sheepishly, as if to say the two of them hadn't hidden their affections very well from Dawn.  
  
"If she's gone there, then that's probably where Lexa's headed," Spike said with a worried tone in his voice.  
  
"Right! We'd better get there fast," Buffy agreed. She turned to Tara. "You'd better come too. We may need your help."  
  
"I'd better drive us there," she answered, headed for her car. "It'll be faster."  
  
"Right then, pet. Let's go." They all got in the car and headed for the cemetery, afraid of what they'd find. The car, amazingly, was quiet, as if everyone was saving all their energy for the fight ahead.  
  
******* ********** ************* ************ *********** ************  
  
"Dawn! Dawn! Where are you?" Willow called out as she weaved her way between the tombstones, frantically searching for any signs of the girl. "Dawnie, please answer. I'm not upset. I just want to make sure that you're all right."  
  
Dawn cautiously opened the door to Spike's crypt, hoping to find at least one of the missing persons inside. She was about to go in when she heard her name being called by Willow. She thought about ignoring it, but for some reason she felt scared, like something was wrong. She called back, "I'm over here Willow, at Spike's home."  
  
A few seconds later, a very winded ex-witch appeared. "Dawn," she said, panting heavily, "why did you leave? I told you to wait. Buffy would've been home soon."  
  
"You don't know that!" she cried out angrily. "You don't know anything! Something is very wrong here, and you know it! I can feel it in the air. It's like is filled with bad vibes."  
  
"I know Dawnie. I can feel it too. So let's go back home and wait for Buffy and Spike to get there." Willow turned around to head off when they both heard a noise from Spike crypt. Dawn quickly opened the door and headed down stars. "Dawn, wait!" Willow called out, following her into the tomb. 


	12. chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
"Spike? Buffy? Are either of you guys down here?" Dawn asked as she looked around at the mess.  
  
"Dawnie. We'd better go back home. I'm sure Buffy's back by now," Willow said hopefully, not liking the creepy vibes this place was giving off.  
  
Dawn was just about to leave when they both heard the noise again, coming from downstairs. Willow tried to stop her, but Dawn was too fast and ran down the stairs before Willow could grab her.  
  
Spike? Is that you?" she asked as she got to the bottom.  
  
"Nope!" a female voice called out. "My name's Lexa," Dawn gasped and turned around to head back up the stairs.  
  
"Ahhh. so you've heard of me!" she said happily as she grabbed Dawn's arm, preventing her escape.  
  
"Dawnie, are you ok?" Willow asked as she walked down the stairs.  
  
Lexa tried to use her mind control on the girl, but for some reason it didn't work. --Bloody hell this girl's got some power!-- she thought. --She must be the key those vampires were talking about earlier! Incompetent fools! A key that opens portals to other dimensions and they just let her go on with her marry little life. Wankers! If I could only get control of her mind! I would have so much power!--  
  
She was interrupted when Dawn cried out, "Run Willow! It's Lexa! Go find Buffy!" she struggled to get away but Lexa had a really strong grip on her.  
  
Lexa suddenly changed her mind. If she couldn't gain control of Dawn's mind, she would try to get the witches instead. --This girl's got lots of power too!-- she thought as she gained control. --Not like the Key's power, but power no the less. And it's mine to control!--  
  
"Come here Willow," Lexa called out.  
  
"Puh!" Dawn smirked. "Like Willow's just gonna come 'cause you called her."  
  
Lexa laughed as Willow came down the stairs, eyes black, just like when she's gone to Rack's. Dawn's eyes opened wide, filled with fear, as she suddenly understood that the vampiress had some kind of control over Willow. --The last time Will was under the influence, she'd nearly killed me. And without any inhibitions or control whatsoever, who knows what she could do!-- Dawn thought wishing that for once in her life she'd listened and stayed home. 


	13. chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
"Dawn! Willow! Please, answer me!" Buffy cried out into the dark graveyard.  
  
"Come on Nibblet, Red. You need to get someplace safe," Spike added.  
  
"Willow? Dawnie? Where are you guys?" Tara called out into the wind.  
  
The trio was almost to Spike's crypt when Buffy's spider sense went off. Somehow she knew that it was Lexa who set it off.  
  
Spike felt his childe's presence too. "Alexandra! Come out. You bloody well know that you can't win. You never could."  
  
"That's where you are wrong Spike!" she yelled out as she came into view. Willow followed, eyes still black, dragging Dawn with her.  
  
"As you can see, I've got the upper hand. Not only do I hold the Key prisoner, but I also control a very powerful witch. So I'd be very careful if I were you." She grinned, eyes glowing and fangs bared, as she saw the fear in their faces.  
  
"Buffy, I'm sorry I ran off," Dawn cried as Willow held her tightly, keeping her from getting away. "I was worried when you didn't come home."  
  
"It's all right Dawnie," Buffy said, trying to calm the frightened girl down. "We'll figure something out."  
  
Tara had been standing there, staring at Willow, trying to break the hold the British vampiress had over her lover. Lexa knew this and laughed at her. "Please witch! I've been studying mind control longer than you've been alive. I'm too powerful to be stopped by the likes of you, of any of you bloody wankers!"  
  
Buffy and Spike had both been trying to get closer to Willow to try and free Dawn. But Lexa would have none of that. "Stop!" she yelled to them. "Or baby sis dies."  
  
They stopped, but it didn't matter. "You know what? This is so bloody stupid. I've watched enough of the telly to know not to let any of you live. So, now," she sneered, "it's time for you all to die!"  
  
"Oh, very well done, Alexandra!" Spike clapped. "Did you practice that in front of the mirror? Oh, wait. You're a vampire. You can't see yourself in the mirror. And what's more, you're my bloody childe! And as such you are to do as I say. And I'm telling you to sod off. Otherwise I'll be forced to kill you."  
  
"Honestly, 'Daddy!' Do you think that I'm gonna listen to you? You may have left me after only a few years, but I did learn a few things from you. After all, you were my role model!" she laughed sarcastically. "You never listened to your sire. Angelus tried to keep you under his control but you did whatever the bloody hell you wanted. That's why he hated you and loved you at the same time. But there's only hate now. And hate is what I feel for you. Once I belonged to you, but no longer. Now you belong to her," she said, lashing out at Buffy. "You are no longer one of us. You have no control over me." She stopped yelling, realizing that right now Spike did have control. He was making her mad, and she was losing her grip on the witch.  
  
She strengthened her grip on Willow's mind and smiled. "Nice try, Spike. But it won't work." She looked over at Willow. The red head began to chant, keeping Dawn in her grips. "No more talking. It's time for you bitches to die."  
  
Lexa stepped back smugly, taking Dawn from Willow to insure the Slayer's cooperation. Willow's black eyes grew darker as she floated into the air, power swirled around her, culminating into blue and green particles of light and dust.  
  
Buffy and Spike looked over at Tara, both pleading with her to do something. She looked at them, then at Willow and Dawn. She sat down and closed her eyes, and began to chant. Buffy looked at Willow, hoping to see some change in her. But there was none.  
  
A scream suddenly filled the air as Lexa lost her grip on Dawn. The girl quickly ran to Buffy who grabbed her and gave her a big hug. "I love you!" they whispered to each other, Dawn crying in Buffy's arms.  
  
"Bitch!" Lexa cried out at Tara. She began to approach her to attack, but then smiled. "No. I'll not touch you. I'll let your lover kill you instead. It's more poetic, don't you agree, William?"  
  
Spike groaned at the reference to his time spent as a bloody awful poet. He got over his annoyance and looked over at Willow as her powers increased. -- I can't believe that my childe has gotten so powerful-- He knew it was partly his fault though for leaving her after teaching her for only a few years. --Dammit! I should've been prepared. I should've known. I heard the rumors floating around years ago about a new vampiress learning some of the most ancient skills lost to most vamps. I shouldn't have underestimated her- -.  
  
He tried to think of something to do to save them all, but he was too late. Willow was at full strength and ready to kill them all. Tara, though not nearly as powerful as Willow, was their only hope. But she had no strength to perform any other spells, mostly because somehow Willow's magic had made her weak.  
  
Lexa saw that it was time. "Now, witch! Kill them! Kill them all!"  
  
Willow threw everything at them, every ounce of power that had been building up. It seemed to take forever to reach them as Dawn and Buffy went to Tara and put their arms around her. Spike stood behind them, helpless, and drew them all into his arms. "By the way Alexandra," Spike said, "my chip hasn't worked on Buffy forever. I could've killed her along time ago. I may be love's bitch, but all you are is a bitch, and I hope you rot in hell. And you can count on me stopping by to piss you off. Hell's gotta be good for something."  
  
"Don't bet on it Daddy. Oh and I'll be sure to stop by LA and give Angelus your regards. Heard he and Darla had a kid. That's sure is interesting. I'll have to introduce myself." Lexa laughed as she saw that none of them knew about the child. Too bad they'll be dead soon. It could've been fun, one big happy family reunion.  
  
The four of them closed their eyes as the blue light closed in on them. Suddenly their eyes flew open as a loud shriek echoed throughout the crisp night air.  
  
Then they heard Willow's voice. "I will never let anyone control me, or my powers! And I will not allow the likes of you to control my mind or threaten my family!" The power that had been directed at Buffy and the others was now overtaking Lexa. "Good bye, Bitch!" Willow's magic struck Lexa full force. The others stood a gasp as, where there was once a body, was now ash in the shape of a girl. When the entire wave of energy and power had gone through it, the dust fell to the ground and the wind blew it into the dirt and air.  
  
Tara got up and rushed over to Willow, who had collapsed on the ground. "Willow! Willow! Are you all right? Can you hear me?" The others went over and knelt down, calling to her as well.  
  
"Stop yelling! God! I've got the mother of all migraines and you're not helping!"  
  
"Willow! You're ok," Dawn said hugging her.  
  
"Sure Dawnie. Just swell," she moaned as she sat up.  
  
"Is she dead? Did I get her?" she asked, looking around.  
  
"Yah. You got her," Tara said, holding the woman she loved close.  
  
******** ********** ********* *********** *********** ***************  
  
"So, Will," Buffy asked as Tara drove the five of them to her house. "How did you break Lexa's hold on you?"  
  
"I was wondering that myself, pet, Spike said squeezing Buffy's hand, finally able to show his love for her in public, and have her return it.  
  
"And Willow," Tara added. "That was a lot of power you used. It should've killed you, and you're not even hurt."  
  
Everybody listened as Willow explained. "When she first got control of me I had no power to stop her. But as she talked to you guys, her power weakened and I was able to redirect the target of the spell before she regained her control. Oh, by the way, Dawn I'm really impressed with you."  
  
"Really? Thanks! Why?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Well, before I got to Lexa she tried to control you. But somehow you resisted. Guess there's some added bonus to being the Key."  
  
"Cool!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Always knew you were tough, Nibblet," Spike congratulated her. "Just like big sis here," he said tilting his head toward Buffy, winking his eye at Dawn. She smiled, glad that Buffy and Spike were finally together and in love. Her life was definitely looking better.  
  
"And as for the not being dead thing." Willow continued. "I didn't lose my life but I did lose something else."  
  
"You can't do magic anymore can you Willow?" Tara asked, uncertain if she was sad or happy about it.  
  
"No I can't. Ever. But it's ok. It's not as bad as I thought it would be. I guess I finally know that I don't need magic to fit in." Willow smiled as the group unanimously nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
By now they'd reached Buffy's house, so they all got out and went inside. After a few minutes Dawn started to talk.  
  
"So you can't ever do magic again?"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"It's kinda like how Spike's neutered from hurting people; you're neutered from magic."  
  
"I guess, a little," Willow said, hesitantly as Dawn began to laugh.  
  
Everybody looked at her and she said, "What? It's kind of funny. Besides, much stress was experienced tonight and laughing makes stress better." They all had to agree with that and began to laugh as well.  
  
"Speaking of Spike," Willow said as the giggles subsided. "What happened to your shirt? And why is Buffy so beat up?"  
  
"Good question," Dawn said. "Did you guys fight and then have sex or something?"  
  
"Dawn!" Four stunned yelled.  
  
"What? It's not like it'd be the first time," she said shrugging her shoulders innocently.  
  
Buffy gave her an evil, "what do you know?" look and said, "I'd like to tell this story only once so let's wait 'til Xander and Anya are here and I've gotten a good night's sleep. Oh, and before you ask Dawn, you're still going to school tomorrow!"  
  
"Buffy!" the teenager whined.  
  
"Big sis is right, Lil' Bit. School and then story. I'll even fix you a right proper breakfast before you leave for school."  
  
"Really! You're gonna stay here?"  
  
"Yes, he's going to stay here, with me," Buffy answered.  
  
No one said anything as the two headed up to Buffy's room. Dawn and Willow followed suit, exhausted after the night's excursion.  
  
Tara was about to leave when Willow called to her. "Tara. Why don't you stay here, with me? I miss you."  
  
Tara thought for a moment then turned around and followed Willow upstairs to "their" room. "It's been a while," Tara said as she climbed into bed, taking only her shoes off. "I've missed you too."  
  
Willow crawled in beside her and both began to fall asleep. Suddenly Tara turned over and kissed Willow. "I still love you," she whispered. Then she rolled over and fell asleep. Willow went to sleep with a huge smile on her face.  
  
Dawn, too, fell asleep quickly, smiling as she thought about her sister and Spike, about Tara and Willow. Life was definitely looking up.  
  
Buffy and Spike were asleep before their heads hit the pillows, the pain and stress of the day catching up with them. Tomorrow they would tell the Scoobies about everything; tonight they'd sleep happily and content to be in the arms of the one that they loved. One heartbeat as two, one soul with love for them all.  
  
A few minutes later Buffy sat up quickly, remembering what Lexa had said just before she turned to dust. "Angel has a kid?"  
  
THE END 


End file.
